Dragonspiral Tower
|translated_name=Dragonspiral Tower |location=North of Icirrus City |type=ruins |mapdesc=The oldest tower in the Unova region. No one knows its history. |region=Unova |generation= }} Dragonspiral Tower (Japanese: Dragonspiral Tower) is an old tower where / was sealed in the Dark Stone /Light Stone after the war thousands of years ago, until it was awoken by N. It is located in the western part of Unova, just above Icirrus City. Though it is not known who built it or when it was built, it is the oldest structure in Unova. It is said this is where Legendary Pokémon are created and slumber. / can be found here after the credits if the player had a full party and PC when prompted to catch them at N's Castle, because players are not forced to catch them under these circumstances. If the player brings the Dark Stone /Light Stone to the top of the tower after receiving it from N, / will turn back into its regular form from its Dragon Stone form, allowing the player to capture it. Items |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes|display=NeverMeltIce}} ) (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Entrance |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|Rustling grass}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} Outside |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|Dark grass}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|Rustling grass}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} Inside |type1=dragon|type2=fire}} |type1=dragon|type2=electric}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Entrance |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|Rustling grass}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} Outside |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|Dark grass}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|Rustling grass}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|seasons=yes}} Inside |type1=dragon|type2=fire}} |type1=dragon|type2=electric}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White Outside |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|Requires Surf}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}}} |April|August|December=snow|forest}}|5}} Inside In the anime In the main series In the anime, the Dragonspiral Tower is located near the , as first stated in New Places... Familiar Faces! by Cedric Juniper. Even though the tower's interior was never visited in the anime, it served as a recognizable landmark for and during their journey to the White Ruins. The tower made its first proper appearance in Secrets From Out of the Fog!, where Ash, , and were transported near it by , Anthea, and Concordia. Recognizing it as the Dragonspiral Tower, Ash and his friends realized they were nearing their destination. In Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Ash and company went to see the tower more closely. Cilan proceeded to explain about how it is said to be the oldest tower in Unova, and how no one seems to know who or why it had been built. In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer The Dragonspiral Tower appeared in the beginning of the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer. N was seen standing atop it, telling the viewers to think of their Pokémon and asking them what they are striving for. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Finding Truth, after successfully stealing the Dark Stone at the Nacrene Museum, Ghetsis brought the stone to the tower where was waiting for him. N awakened from its slumber, and managed to convince it to join his cause. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga The Dragonspiral Tower appeared in The King's Identity...!! where the battle between and N's and took place. Trivia * The cycling and ing themes aren't used outside the tower. It is not possible to use the Bicycle inside the tower. * Dragonspiral Tower's background music, リュウラセンの塔 Dragonspiral Tower, bears strong resemblances to fellow Nintendo platform compositions 樹海の神秘 Jukai no Shimpi (transl. "Mystery of the Forest", from ) and 神殿ダンジョン Shinden Danjon (transl. "Sanctuary Dungeon", from ). ** This background music also occurs in the Celestial Tower. * As the player ascends Dragonspiral Tower in , 's rampage is signaled by an unidentified character shouting "Burn, baby, burn!" while Reshiram's cry plays. This is a reference to the chorus of the 1976 song " ". The corresponding text in Pokémon Black, shouted while 's cry plays, is "It's shocking!!" ** No speech is present in the Japanese versions, where the shouted text is merely onomatopoeia accompanying the cries of Reshiram and Zekrom—" " and " respectively. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍螺旋之塔 |zh_cmn=龍螺旋之塔 / 龙螺旋之塔 |fi=Dragonspiral-torni |fr=Tour Dragospire |de=Drachenstiege |it=Torre Dragospira |ko=용나선탑 |pl=Wieża Dwóch Smoków |pt=Torre Dragãoespiral |es=Torre Duodraco |vi=Tháp Rồng Cuộn }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Towers Category:Ruins de:Drachenstiege es:Torre Duodraco fr:Tour Dragospire it:Torre Dragospira ja:リュウラセンのとう zh:龙螺旋之塔